Be Careful Of What You Wish For!
by Jashinist18Hidan
Summary: Summary: When 22 year-old Kumari Menime wishes to leave her old life for a new one; she is visited by a stranger who claims to be able to help her. All she has to do is promise to worship him and let him do the rest. At first she is totally agaisnt it, but during her job she has two choices, die or join. Won't be long until she notices those are her only choices for eternity.
1. Character

Name: Kumari Menime

Age: 22

Appearance: She has bright hazel eyes and dark brunette hair that goes half-way down her back. She is Skinny, but not too skinny and she is about 5, 7.

Personality: She is very foul mouthed and has a very stubborn attitude. Her hobbies are killing things (go figure) and reading. She hates shopping and doesn't trust men for her own personal reasons. She can be quiet when she wants to be and can be really competitive.

Religion: She starts out atheist but then she joins Jashinism.

Past life: Her mother died when she was born and her father died before then. She grew up in a foster family who treated her like nothing and never really bonded with her. Her only friend was a boy named Ezekiel who died in a car accident in high school. After that she never truly bonded with anyone. She works as an officer in the police force and has a roommate who is always harassing her.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is stupid for me to do. Especially since I am still working on my other story, but I needed a side project. That way I didn't have to keep focusing on one thing and one thing only. I needed something else that could help keep my mind focused and something that could help me get a distraction when I needed it. SO~, This story was created to help me with my other. . If I am messing up at all just tell me. I don't really mind if you say it nicely, straight-forward, or just plainly. Just PM me about it and I will fix it...Just don't cuss in the PM...Or I will cuss back just as bad. Anyways! Review on both stories pretty please! ^w^ I will fucking hug you if you do and you will be automatically awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Visitor and A Bad Day

**Chapter 1: The Visitor's options and a bad day.**

* * *

I woke up and looked to see it was 8:00. _Wait_, _8:00!_ _I'm fucking late for work!_

"MIKI!"

"WHAT?"

Miki was my room-mate. Of course we never get along, but she is better than my past roommates_…sort of…_

"Why in the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"I just fucking got here bitch!"

I growled in annoyance. Miki worked at the whore house down the street and some of her _'occupants'_ ended up here. Sometimes, she would end up working for mornings just to make sure she gets paid from her boss; money-wise and pleasure-wise.

"_**I'm**_ not a bitch you stupid cunt!"

"Yes, _**you**_ are! You are always _**bitching**_ about _**something**_!"

"I don't always _**bitch**_ about _**something**_ you stupid whore!"

I heard a door slam and grinned in triumph. I hopped in the shower and planned to call my boss before I went to work. I looked around for my shampoo and found it in the trash.

"That stupid whore used my fucking shampoo…I wish that fucking whore would hurry up and get aids , then we'll see who is the one bitching about something…"

"I could grant that wish if you want."

I screamed and immediately covered myself with the curtains. In front of me stood a man who looked to be 20 something with black hair and some kind of black clothing. He also had blood red eyes –probably contacts- and a necklace that had an upside down triangle in a circle.

"Who the _**hell **_are _**you **_and _**how**_ the fuck did you get in _**here**_?"

The stranger smirked and walked closer to me, looking me up and down.

"You would be a wonderful follower. Especially since you have so much anger and bloodlust."

I blinked. _Did he just say I would be a wonderful follower? At first I thought he was one of Miki's patients, guess not…_

"Um…you didn't answer my fucking question."

He looked at me deadly and I tucked the curtains closer to me.

"You have a very foul mouth…just like him…"

I growled in annoyance. _He is just fucking ignoring me!_ He smirked and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened at first and then I looked around and actually _saw _what he did. _Where did all the bodies…? H-how…? __**Where**__ in __**Hell**__ am I?_

"Welcome to my realm and, no, it is not Hell."

I looked at the stranger and noticed he was sitting on a golden throne with blood all over him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _This guy is a fucking murderer! What fucking makes him think I'll worship someone like him!_

"Your mother was a very loyal servant of mine. Sadly, she passed away when you were born and I couldn't pay her back for being such a wonderful follower."

I frowned. So this is some god my mother worshiped? I looked at him and noticed he wasn't sitting at his throne anymore. Instead, he was right in front of me. I jumped in surprise then cursed myself mentally for showing weakness.

He smirked and held out his hand to me in a polite manner. "Will you join my religion and worship me for Eternity, just like your mother and possibly, carry out her legacy?"

I blinked. Worship him for _**Eternity**_? I hesitated and grabbed my arm and felt clothing on it. I looked down at myself and noticed that I wasn't naked anymore. I had a blood red top that came up halfway with a fish net under it. The skirt was black and was really short but covered what I liked to be covered. I also had some black boots on that came up to my knees. I smirked and looked back at him.

"Can I say good-bye to my friends?"

He chuckled and nodded. I almost grabbed his hand when I suddenly thought of something.

"Actually, I'm not completely sure if I want to join your religion…Can you give me a few days to think about it?"

* * *

A few days later:

I sighed and looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was almost 2 O'clock.

"Today must be a _**good**_ day, don't you think so Kumari?" asked my partner Johnny.

"More like boring if you fucking ask me…"

_I'm starting to think I should have joined his religion…_ A lot of shit has been happening to me for the past few days. Now I get home from work a hell of a lot later than usual. All of my friends are betraying me and my foster family have moved away to a new country. So far, my life is completely fucked up. Until, we hear the radio station start giving us orders.

"Kumari and Johnny. There is a break in just a few blocks from you. Go check it out."

Johnny floored it and I wasn't prepared so, I cut my hand on the dashboard. I winced and glared at the grinning Johnny.

"You did that on fucking purpose. You're such a asshole."

"And you're a pussy."

"I rather be that than a dick."

Johnny frowned and I smirked in victory. By the time we got there, I saw a few other cops surrounding the house.

"What's the situation?" I asked one of them.

"At first it was just a break in. Then, it turned into a hostage situation when one of the victims escaped and explained."

I looked at the house sadly. _A hostage situation? Fuck, none of those go down good with me._

"Do you know how many hostages are left?"

"One more and it's just a little boy."

I nodded and pulled out my gun. This was going to be a bit harder than the rest.

"Johnny, I want you to enter the back while I go through the front. I'll go ahead and try to find the suspect and the hostage while you check the rest of the house okay?"

He nodded and I looked at the one who told me about the situation.

"I want you to make sure no one gets out except for the kid and my team, got it?"

He nodded and I could've sworn I saw a smirk on his face. I walked into the building and saw a lot of blood everywhere. Wait, blood? "Why do I have a weird feeling about this…"

"Maybe because I'm your suspect and your partner is my new hostage?"

I froze and glared over my shoulder "Y-You…You fucking did this?"

* * *

**I'm so evil! Mwahahahaha! Who is the suspect? I wonder… Johnny: Your killing me off so soon? Me: . Did I say I was gonna kill you off? No! Now, go back to being the hostage! Hidan: O.o When the fuck do I get in the story? Me: . When I want to put you in the story. Which will be soon! Fangirl: Don't yell at Hidan! otherfangirls: YEAH! Hidan: O.O ) Face the fucking wrath of my fucking fangirls or fucking put me in the fucking story in the next damn chapter! Me: .-. You'll be in the third or fourth chapter okay! NOW FUCKING CHILL! *calms down* Anyways, please keep reviewing. It helps me a lot when people review. It shows that people read my stories and that makes me very, very, very happy! :) So please, review or IM me. I don't mind what you say as long as it isn't cuss words. I cuss back, trust me, I will cuss back. I will try and upload chapter 2 Soon! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Decision and A New Life

**Chapter 2: The Decision and a New Life**

* * *

Authors Note: normally I do this at the end, but I figured I might as well do this. . .Recaps! Sorry, but if you want to know what happened before go read the chapter before. Not skip ahead…Anyway, ENJOY CHAPTER 2! :D

* * *

The suspect smirked and pressed a knife even deeper to Johnny's throat. "Yep, _**I**_ fucking did all of _**this**_."

I sighed heavily. _How many times do I fucking have to explain to this guy!_ "Eric, let Johnny go or else I _**will**_ shoot you!"

"Only if you pass on a message to Miki for me!"

I frowned in disgust at the blonde tall tanned man. Eric and Miki were dating before she got a job at the whore-house. When Miki broke up with him, it left him completely broken and insane. I'm starting to understand why Miki left him.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you? She has completely _**moved on**_. In fact, last I heard she had _**aids!**_"

Eric flinched and his eyes went wide with horror. Of course it wasn't true; _I wish it was though…_ As if my wish came true; my phone started to ring and I heard the stupid ring-tone that I gave Miki. _Curse the milkshake song!_

"That's Miki's _**ringtone!**_ Answer it and let me talk to her dammit!" Demanded Eric as he thrown Johnny to a corner.

I glanced over to Johnny and saw him passed out next to a kid. I sighed and answered the phone to a screaming Miki.

"OH MY FUCKING _**GOD!**_ I GOT FUCKING _**AIDS**_ BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING _**DIE!**_"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and anime sweat-dropped. I sighed then gave it to Eric. He took the phone while glancing at me and then listened.

"_**Miki!**_ I'm…what?...Are you _**sure?**_...Oh, Okay…Bye…"

I looked at him incredulously when I saw him actually walk down actually walk down into the basement with a smile on his face. I quietly walked over to Johnny and smacked his arm to wake him up.

"Johnny! _**Wake up**_ and get the kid _**out of here**_!"

Johnny shook his head then picked the kid up and took him outside. I looked at the basement door and pulled out my gun again then slowly followed to where Eric went. When I got down there I couldn't see anything, but I heard footsteps walking around in a room and I quietly walked into it while feeling uneasy. "Eric?"

"GOTCHA!"

I moved to the side quickly and saw Eric fall down and hit the ground with a loud thud. I watched him get up and suddenly aimed a shotgun at me.

I Jumped back then pointed my gun at him and gulped nervously. "Eric, _**what**_ are you doing?"

He smirked crazily and put his finger over the trigger. "This is for giving Miki aids you fucking bitch!"

_She fucking told him I gave her aids! That fucking whore!_ I aimed and quickly shot his leg. He fell down and I ran off in the opposite direction from the stairs.

"You fucking bitch! I'm fixing to make your fucked up life hell!"

I looked for a different exit and couldn't find one. I then sighed and started to think about my whole life up to now. _Damnit! My life has always been hell!_ _I wish I could get out of this fucked up life!_

"Then wish it _**out loud**_, so I can fucking grant it already!"

I turned around and saw my mother's god. I thought about what was fixing to happen. Live in this fucked up life full of hell and possibly miss this chance of a lifetime, or join his religion and start fresh on a new life?

"I'm gonna seriously kill you this time Kumari!"

I flinched when I heard Eric's voice from the other room and looked back at the man standing in front of me with his hand out like last time.

"Say it and I will grant it."

I looked back and forth between the two before grabbing the stranger's hand, "I wish I could get out of this fucked up life! I'll join your religion! I'll do anything you fucking want!"

He smirked darkly and started to fade away into the shadows. I heard a loud crash behind me and saw Eric aiming the gun at me. I was completely frightened and jumped when I heard the booming voice in my head.

"Welcome to my religion Kumari Menime. From now on you will be reborn as a very loyal jashinist and continue your mother's legacy. But, first, you must end your life here…"

I saw Eric pull the trigger and felt the bullet go through my chest. I screamed out in complete agony as everything went black.

* * *

**Wow, there is chapter 2 everyone! I hope you all liked it and chapter three is coming up soon! I promise~! I still would like to have at least 2 reviews before the next chapter, pretty please? Hidan: Where da fuck am I! me: YOUR COMING UP NEXT NOW FUCKING CHILL! Sorry Hidan o.o Hidan: O_O'' Fucking okay then.**


End file.
